ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10:Justice League Arc 3: Chapter 3
This page is for chapter 3 of arc 3 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Watchtower The whole Watchtower was very silent for these past days. Captain Atom had to take a leave from the team to restore his power. Green Lantern, Flash and Green Arrow were injured from the fight. The team were broken physically. The whole team, minus Captain Atom, where sitting on the long table. "Today, we will be picking 3 more members for the League, there are 9 choices on the board." said Batman. On the board, there was pictures of 11 possible choices. First, there was John Stewart, one of the many Green Lanterns. Second, there was a super hero, Shazam, a mysterious new hero. Third, there was Nightwing, Batman's old sidekick. Fourth,there was Starfire, a mysterious alien girl. Fifth, there was Raven, a mysterious dark girl from a different world. Sixth, was Zatanna, a magical woman like Doctor Fate. Seventh, was the Atom, a superhero with the power of becoming small. Eighth, was Batgirl, one of Batman's proteges. Ninth, was Cyborg, a half-human and half-robot super hero. Before Ben could cast his vote, suddenly, Captain Atom walked into the room. "Captain Atom?" called out Supergirl. The League soon released that Captain Atom was not normal. He had a squid-like thing on his face. "Everybody, get down!" screamed Wonder Woman as everyone dropped to the floor. Captain Atom made holding his hand out and suddenly, the room exploded. Ben grabbed onto Supergirl to protect her. He suddenly felt a hand on his back. He suddenly heard a spell being said and he then disappeared. Watchtower, Hallways Ben and Kara appeared again in the hallways, standing upright. Doctor Fate and Batman appeared next to them. "Starro." said Batman. "Pardon?" said Ben, confused. "We are facing against an alien being, Starro, able to mind control any person on Earth." said Batman. "I am immune to Starro, my magic and my helmet can not be controlled by Starro." said Doctor Fate. "They can control many people, humans, Martians, even Kryptonians," said Batman as he looked at Supergirl, " Ben, you will have to protect her." Ben nodded. The four of them walked into the monitor room, to see Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Mr Terrific working there. "You can not trust anyone." silently said Doctor Fate. "I sense an intruder, Master Starro!" said Martian Manhunter. Black Canary, turned around and Ben saw she had a squid-like thing on her face as well. Black Canary let out her super sonic scream. Ben pressed on his omnitrix, turning himself into a new alien. Ben's body started to become hairy and he gained claws and sharp teeth. "BLITZWOLFER!" screamed the wolf-like alien. Blitzwolfer shot a sonic scream at Black Canary, knocking her out. Doctor Fate used a spell to make Martian Manhunter fall asleep. Meanwhile, Mr Terrific was easy to defeat as he had no powers. Batman quickly ran over to the computer, turning off everything he could. "Should be easier... WATCH OUT!" screamed Batman. Blitzwolfer turned around to see Superman and Wonder Woman both flying at them. Doctor Fate used his magic to create a force field around them. "To take out the hive we have to take out the mother bee." said Doctor Fate. "So, we have to take out Starro?" asked Ben,confused. "Yes, of course!" said Supergirl, slapping him on the head. "Ow!" said Ben. "Awww, I'm sorry." said Supergirl, kissing him on the lips. Batman pressed a button on his chest, making a flying jet pack and oxygen tanks. Doctor Fate then teleported them into space. Ben pressed on his omnitrix, turning into Jet Ray. All four of the heroes flew up fast, avoiding falling rocks. Batman pressed a button on his chest, which made the Watchtower power off. "That will stop the rest of the League." said Batman. Suddenly, thousands of squid-like things falling down. The four of them used their powers to destroy each one. Soon, they saw Starro, a giant squid. "STAY AWAY FROM EARTH!" screamed Doctor Fate. A yellow blast came out from his hand, hitting Starro, making him vanish. Doctor Fate teleported the heroes back to the Watchtower. Doctor Fate used the remaining power he had left to evaporate the starro squids on people's faces. Doctor Fate soon fell to the ground, fainting. Apokilips "Sir, Starro has failed." said a mysterious voice. "I know, it is only step 1 in my master plan." said another voice. "The League is separated." said again the voice. "Thank you, Master Darksied." said a mysterious voice. Notes End of another chapter. Darksied and Starro in one chapter! I wanted to use this chapter as a Doctor Fate central chapter. Next chapter, we will find out who is joining the League and Flash, Ben and Green Lantern fight Grodd. Next chapter will be the first chapter to be based off an episode of Justice League. Category:Episodes